


A Wonderful Mistake

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Yumikuri Five Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their fifteenth years, two young women receive their tattoos telling them who their soulmates will be named. But there's a bit of a mix up.</p><p>Prompt 3/5</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Mistake

One morning two young ladies were jolted from their sleep by sharp pains. The darker and taller of the two, who lived in lower manhattan, had to stand with her back to the mirror while using the front facing camera on her phone to watch a name spell itself out on her lower back. The smaller and fairer girl in Switzerland simply had to look down at her collarbone to look at her name. 

After a few moments she stroked the finished tattoo that named her soulmate. “Ymir.” she whispered, liking the sound of the name. She looked out at the sunrise and smiled, picturing what they would look like. 

Meanwhile Ymir gave up on the long name and went back to her semi-abandoned homework that had a large pool of drool on it. Once she felt the stinging stop, she repeated the position and laughed at the name. 

“Historia. Never thought my soulmate would have a preppy name.” 

Both fifteen year olds laid back down and dreamt of how they’d meet each other. 

 

Ten years and more than their fair share of bad experiences later, the girls finally ended up in London. The fair young woman was there on vacation, and the darker girl was living with a friend until she could get a job. 

Fate drove them to the London Eye on the same cold morning. Both were accompanied by two people that were meant to meet each other as well. 

Mikasa had moved from Japan to London after her parents died to live with her father’s family, and had met Ymir over social media, volunteering to let her stay on her couch when ymir needed to get the fuck out of her house. 

And Jean had gone to the same boarding school in France and she’d stayed with him after they’d graduated from college in Paris. It had been his idea to take a holiday in London. 

The two sets of friends wandered around their shared car of the over sized ferris wheel, taking in the sights. 

Ymir didn’t notice Mikasa’s absence until she heard a man with a french accent saying her name, followed by something cheesy. She turned away from the window to see her friend giving a blond haired man a flirtatious look and rolled her eyes. 

“Jean!” a sweet voice called, and Ymir turned to see a beautiful petite young lady walking over to the two. Jean grinned at her and introduced her to Mikasa, showing her a tattoo on his forearm, and Mikasa revealed his name on the inside of her wrist. Ymir walked over to congratulate her friend. 

“Oh, Jean, Krista, this is my friend Ymir. She’s from America and is staying with me.” Jean nodded and turned his attention back to Mikasa, but Krista’s eyes lit up. 

“Your name is Ymir?” she asked excitedly.

“Yeah.” She said blandly while studying the way Jean talked to Mikasa. Krista pursed her lips and looked away, slightly embarrassed. 

 

Jean and Krista were invited to stay in with Mikasa and Ymir so that they could save money, but then the other two replied that they were rolling in money ( even if it wasn’t quite phrased that way but it was how Ymir heard it) and had a three room suite in a very nice hotel in the middle of town. 

They were invited to stay with them since they were there until Autumn on holiday, and then until winter on business. They took them up on the offer and moved their things into storage since the lease was almost up anyway. 

Jean and Mikasa spent most of their days together, leaving Krista and Ymir together. 

They would joke and share stories about their friends until Krista’s feelings deepened for Ymir. And Ymir began to fall, despite the fact that this was not Historia. 

One night, Krista made her move, and went up to Ymir to confront her. 

“Listen, maybe I’m wrong and you’re not the right one, but my tattoo says that my soulmate is named Ymir, and you’re the first person I’ve met or heard of called Ymir.” Krista said, finishing with a sigh. 

Ymir blushed. “Listen, I know that sometimes these things happen. but you’re absolutely mistaken. My tattoo doesn’t have your name on it!” Ymir said, her voice cracking. She had feelings for Krista and hated that the smaller woman was starting to cry, but she consoled herself by thinking she’d love her soulmate even more. 

“Are you sure?” Krista whimpered. 

“Yes!” She turned around and pulled her shirt up and her pants down a little bit. “See? Historia, not Krista.” There was a moment of silence before Krista burst into uncontrolable laughter. Ymir turned around, exasperated as the blonde doubled over. “What?” she asked. 

“Krista’s my middle name! I hate my first name so I go by Krista!” she cackled. 

“You’re trying to tell me Historia is your first name?” Ymir asked skeptically. 

Krista nodded and pulled out her passport, still giggling. Ymir took it and looked at the name which pronounced that Krista was in fact “Ries, Historia Krista.” Ymir groaned and rubbed the back of her neck, handing the passport back. 

“I feel like an ass.” She said, “I’m so sorry.” Krista giggled even more. 

“It’s my fault for overlooking it.” she replied. “And if you decide you want to want to go on a date then it can be overlooked all together.” Ymir smiled. 

“It’s a deal.” 

 

That winter Ymir moved with Krista to Paris and into a flat overlooking the Eiffel Tower. Jean had stayed behind with Mikasa in London and they wer planning their wedding. Ymir and Krista, however, had already eloped and had been married since september. 

Ymir wrapped her arms around her wife after they finished unpacking, and they stared at the lights of the city while they cuddled on the couch. 

“I know it’s a bit early, but what do you think about starting a family?” Krista said, sipping from a glass of wine. 

“It is early, but I’m up for it.” Ymir replied, “But the process takes forever whether it’s adoption or artificial insemination, so we may as well get started.” Krista looked up at her. 

“This is true.” she smiled softly, “And I honestly think that we need to complete our family sooner rather than later.” Ymir nodded and took the wine out of her wife’s hand. 

“Come on, let’s go try out that mattress.” she said, maiking Krista give a muffled laugh, her lips claimed by Ymir’s. 

 

Three years later they brought home a newborn baby girl from the hospital. Ymir cradled her daughter in her arms while Historia went to make sure the nursery was ready. They had been denied for adoption, but a friend of Historia’s had donated his sperm since he was already in a relationship with four children from his polyamorous marriage. 

Ymir followed her wife, the baby burbling away in her arms. She had volunteered to carry the baby, and she had no regrets. But if Historia wanted more than one she was going to have to carry the rest. 

Ymir placed her daughter in her crib and wrapped her arms around her wife, a smile on both of their faces. 

“I think it’s safe to say we’ve finally completed our family.” Krista said softly, they watched the baby look in wonder at the mural on the ceiling. 

“I’d say so too.” Ymir replied, and she gave her sweetheart a kiss.


End file.
